What really matters
by Tears of an unknown royal
Summary: A girl named Selena ends up in a whole new world. And things seem great until, she discovers that others are there too. Family fic. SoraXCo.
1. Chapter 1

I needed to do this. I'm a big family person.(If you can't tell.) I'm related to all these people. And I'm not exaggerating any personality traits are real. I live with these people. If you get the underlying message, tell me. I can tell you whether you're right.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I _do_ own my family, and the plot.

* * *

Selena could hear the rain fall outside. She loved the rain, it made her feel so…at peace.

She looked at what she was drawing, and sighed. For Selena, drawing was something that she enjoyed, but had little talent for. She had to practice to get better. Though she hated to admit it, her sister Megan, was the one with the talent. But though her sister chose to practice, Megan really didn't care much for her talent, as she was impatient.

Nowadays however, Selena was doing something her younger sister couldn't. Writing. But right about now, all Selena wanted, was to get away, and yet stay at the same time. While it made little sense to her, she knew why.

Her step-dad, Dave, was getting a new job, and they were having to move. It hurt. She had seen it coming for a year or so now. But that didn't ease her pain. She loved this small town.

Her heart ached. Most of her family was here. And this was her home.

She let a tear fall. She pushed off all the things she was working on, onto the floor. Her last thought as she drifted to sleep, was of a beach. Then nothing.

"Hey, wake up." A male voice called.

"Leave her alone, Squall!" A female voice scolded.

"Oh come on Yuffie, And its Leon."

"I don't care. And you need to leave her alone."

"What?..." Selena murmured.

"Hey, she's awake." The male voice said.

Selena opened her eyes to see two faces looking down at her. The first was a stern male face, with short brown hair. He appeared about in his mid twenties. The second was a kind young woman, with short black hair, at about the same age.

"Are you okay?" The Female asked.

"Yeah I guess." _Aside from being so stiff. It feels like I've been sleeping in a corner._

"I'm Yuffie." She said, offering her hand to help her up. She took it, gratefully.

"Selena." She smiled.

"Why where you asleep in the corner?" The male asked.

"I have no idea. I went to sleep at home, and woke up here." Selena muttered.

"I'm Leon by the way."

"Selena."

Taking her to anther room, Yuffie found her some clothes, much like her own, and gave her the grand tour.

After seeing all of Hallow Bastion, and meeting the rest of the gang, Selena told them about her life. They then agreed to teach her how to fight.

"Merlin might be willing to teach you some magic." Leon suggested.

"Really? I'd love that." Selena Smiled.

"Okay, I'll ask him!" Yuffie said, pulling Selena behind her.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter. They'll vary in size. And I'm willing to ask a dumb question. What is a Marysue? I'll give you a cookie! Or a Pizza, whichever you prefer. Well If you like it, you know what to do. Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then. Here's my second chapter. A Big cookie for GenisAddict. Thanks for telling me, and for reviewing. Disclaimers: While I don't own anything Final Fantasy, or Disney, I do own this story, and my family. Sorta. Anyways, here it is.

* * *

Darkness surrounded a young man. He was about twenty years old, and very thin. Some used to think that he was anorexic. But that wasn't true. Even though he was thin, he did posses some muscle. His hair was short, and a light brownish-grey color. His blue eyes studied the abyss in front of him.

_"Do you want more power?"_ a cold, unreadable voice called out from the darkness. They man shivered.

"Who wants to know?" He asked.

_"I do. Who I am, you need not concern yourself with._ _Tell me, what do you long for?"_ The voice came again.

"For you to go away." The man murmured.

_"Seriously. What does your heart desire?"_

He sighed. "Well, since you're not going to leave me alone, until I answer…Yes, I want more power…More control over my life."

_"I can give you this and more."_ The voice called. _"I can get you out of this place."_

The offer tempted him. What could he do in this place? Nothing. But…

_What's the worse that could happen?_ He asked himself._ I could earn some sort of job, and get out of this place._

"What exactly will I be doing?"

* * *

"Grew up in a small town,

And when the rain would fall down,

I'd just stare out my window.

Dreaming of what could be,

And if I'd end up happy…"

Selena sang, for the first time in a month. Funny, how things had worked out.

She couldn't be happier if she had been dreaming. Merlin had been teaching her magic, and she had started helping rebuild there world.

Yuffie would gather materia, and Selena, with Merlin, would use magic to give builders the strength to continue.

Cloud, and Leon's job was to protect the workers, from the Heartless.

During breaks, Merlin would give Selena all sorts of magical training.

As she walked down the street, singing, another heartless appeared out of nowhere. Dropping a heap load of shopping bags, Selena sent a wave of water at the creature. After she was sure it was gone, she grabbed up her bags, and headed to the castle, at top speed.

"You're late." Leon said, not even looking up to see who it was.

"I met up with a heartless, sorry." Selena murmured.

Suddenly Yuffie burst from the other room.

"So did you get some new clothes?" She asked, extremely excited.

"Yes I did. Thanks for lending me some for so long."

"No problem, now let's see!" She said, eying the bags like candy.

"Alright, alright!" Selena laughed. "You're so persistent!"

Opening the first bag, Yuffie pulled out a midnight blue shirt, and a pair of black gauchos.

"Ooh, good taste."

"Thanks."

Pulling out the rest of her new clothes, Yuffie found that they were different styles of midnight blue shirts, and lots of black gauchos.

"Why mess with success?" Selena laughed nervously.

"Well, I like it!" Yuffie declared.

"Cool, well I'm going to change, and then head on over to Merlin's."

"Kay! Be careful, now. Those heartless are getting temperamental."

"I will!" Selena called, running to her room.

After throwing on her clothes, she jumped out of her window. It wasn't very high.

Selena loved the walk to Merlin's. It gave her time to think.

_I wonder what we're going to do tomorrow. The workers need a break, and I wouldn't mind one myself. But still, I'm sure Yuffie is going to want to do something special. I wonder…_

Selena's thoughts were interrupted by something that had fallen from the roof on top of her. Afraid that a heartless has gotten the best of her, Selena used an air attack.

"Hey!" She heard a male voice call. She instantly stopped her attack.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were a heartless!"

"It's okay…" He smiled. He was about her age, with spiky light brown hair, and blue eyes. His smile was extremely contagious, and Selena found herself smiling back at him.

"I'm Selena." His expression changed slightly.

"Sora." He said. "I was wondering if you knew where I could find a friend. Leon?"

"Oh sure! I know Leon, follow me." She said heading back towards the castle.

"Hey Leon! There's someone here to see you!" Selena called.

"Look, if you're another worker, I know that you'll be taking tomorrow off." He said irritably, not bothering to look up.

"It's Sora."

"Oh…Sorry about that, rebuilding Hallow Bastion isn't easy, yaknow. So what brings you here?"

* * *

Another chapter is up! Well you know what to do, Read and Review! Enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back, and ready to type a really long chapter! Don't worry though; the next one won't be so long. Any ways, here it is! But I think it's time to check up on my sibs, and other characters. Disclaimers: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I only own my family and this story.

* * *

"Your majesty, Riku's here." Daisy said, curtsying as she gave the king the news. 

"Ah, good. And how's our patient?" Mickey asked, smiling.

"He's got a high fever, and is rambling incoherently. I'm worried, your majesty. What can he do?"

The king pondered the question. It was true they had no idea what this boy was capable of. But then again, he had been right about Riku. He knew that Riku was special, and he was right.

And he knew that this boy also had something special. But there were other matters to tend to.

The darkness was stirring again, but in a strange direction. One that he couldn't read. This is why he had asked Riku to come. Being a slave to the darkness had given him a keen insight that others didn't posses.

"Perhaps, Daisy it doesn't matter…Right now we need to deal with other matters. Please send Riku in."

She nodded, curtsied, and walked into the hallway.

"He's ready to see you."

"Thanks."

The silver haired teen, slowly walked to the throne.

"Your Majesty." He said.

"Riku, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Mickey answered with a small smile.

"It certainly has. But you didn't call me here to talk about that, did you?" Riku said, not wanting to waste time.

"No, sadly I didn't. I called you here about a new threat."

"What kind of threat?" Riku asked.

The king sighed. Getting up, he walked over to the window.

"Have you seen the boy?" He asked.

"Yeah… He's got a fever. A bad one. Why do you ask?"

"Riku…I don't know what kind of threat faces us. What I do know is that you and this boy are linked to it. The darkness is shifting in a direction I can't read. But I think one of you can. But we need to take care of him, if we're to know for sure."

Riku nodded. "But where'd you send Sora?" he asked.

"Leon sent me a message. There's a girl that appeared one day. The same way the boy did. But she wasn't sick. She's been staying with them, and learning magic from Merlin.

Her name is Selena. I sent Sora, Donald, and Goofy to take her to other worlds with them. She'll hopefully learn different magical abilities."

"You're not fooling me, what are you thinking, your Majesty?" Riku laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough…"

* * *

"Come on, we can do this." Megan encouraged. 

"I don't wanna!" Isabelle pouted.

"Izzy!" Patrick scolded. "You have to, whether you want to, or not."

"I wanna go home!" Izzy complained.

"Well you can't! Grow up!" Pat yelled.

"Pat! You're not the boss of me!" She countered.

"Guys, cut it out!" Megan said, irritably. "We're not getting anywhere, and your bickering is making it worse! So stop!"

Once she had there undivided attention, she led them farther into the darkness.

_"What do the three of you long for?" _a voice called.

"I'm scared!" Izzy screamed, grabbing her older brother's hand.

"Who's there?" Pat called, trying to look brave.

"It's a weird disembodied voice! We should kill it with a water gun!" Megan said.

"Megan now is not the time for your stupidity!" Pat sighed.

"Pat now is not the time for your heroics!" She said, smiling.

"I'm gonna kill you! Now shut up!" He snapped.

_"I'm here to help you. What is that you long for?"_ the voice called out again.

"Well," Pat said, after an awkward silence. "I want to be stronger."

_"What about you? The little one?"_

"I want to fall in love." She sighed loudly.

_"And how about you, the sarcastic one?"_

"I want excitement, adventure, to be stronger, and to fall in love!" Megan answered, shouting at the thrill of her thoughts.

_"I can give these things to you, if you want them…"_

"Are you kidding me! I want it!" They all shouted together.

"Wait!" Megan said, thinking it over. "What do you want from us?"

_"I only want your skill as mercenaries. I can train you to be the best. Then all you need to do is follow orders, and you'll have what you want."_

"I don't know…" Megan said, unsure.

"Megan! We gotta!" Izzy yelled.

"She's right! Besides, what else are we gonna do? Wander around in the darkness?"

"Alright, you've got a deal!" Megan called out to the darkness.

* * *

The whole day had come as a shock to Selena. 

Sora was here to take her to learn magic from other worlds, by order of King Mickey! She wasn't sure if she was excited, or not.

After all, she had grown used to Hallow Bastion, and in a strange way, it had become sorta like a home to her. But she still was happy to go and learn magic, and see other places.

So yes, she was excited. Merlin had given her a ton of magical items that she would need. Yuffie had cried her heart out for five minutes, and even Leon told her goodbye.

So now they were on there way, to Agrabah! The four of them would soon be standing in the hot sand. One dog, one duck, the key bearer, and an inexperienced Magic user.

Selena couldn't wait! Soon she'd be a master in magic.

She walked around the little Gummie ship, humming. It drove Donald mad!

"Will you stop it! You're gonna…" He was interrupted by Sora.

"Relax Donald, I was the same way when I came on to the ship for the first time, remember?" he said, putting his arms behind is head.

"How could I forget? Well at least she handles it better than you."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Sora asked.

Selena rolled her eyes, and walked to the window. The stars were beautiful. It reminded her of the times she played hide-and-go-seek with her two cousins, and her younger sister.

Izzy, the youngest, would never sit still for too long. Pat blended in so well it was hard to find him. He was only a year younger than Selena. And Meagan, she was…silly. She didn't take anything seriously.

Selena's thoughts were interrupted by Sora.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

She looked up at him.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking about my family. The way we used to play hide-and-go-seek. My sister, right before she got to base, she'd say something silly. My cousin, Pat, you couldn't find him. He blended in too well. Then the youngest, Izzy, she wouldn't sit still for too long, so keeping up with her was a challenge."

"How about you?" Sora asked.

"Me? I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders.

"So, do you have other family members?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have to older brothers. Corey's the oldest. Then there's Seth. He's…"

"We're here!" Donald Called.

"Come on." Sora said rolling his eyes.

_This is it! _Selena thought. _My chance to learn more magic. Gotta stay open to everything._ She thought, getting off the ship.

In front of her stood a vast amount of sand. There was a city up ahead, but it was a good distance off.

"Heh, well we better get started huh?" Sora said, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, let's go!" Selena called out, bubbling with enthusiasm that could rival Sora's.

* * *

Well, that was pretty long. But next chapter things will heat up under the desert sun. Will Selena stand in the face of this strange new threat? Or will she falter? Also, who is this mystery boy that has a bond with Riku? Well you'll see, next Chapter! But for now, Chapter three is up! Don't forget to read and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

I got another chapter ready to go! Hope you like! Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. What I own is my family, and this story.

* * *

"Hi Sethy, how was your day?" Selena asked, smiling.

"Oh, pretty good." Seth replied.

"Good then." She smiled.

"Hey, wake up…" A distance voice called.

Suddenly Seth was standing next to Stephanie. He blushed, oh-so-slightly.

Stephanie was a girl from Seth's church. She was also Seth's crush at one point. But Dave, his step-dad, had taken him aside, and asked him a very important question. He asked him straight, if a guy like him could truly in reality be a part of a girl like her, a part of her plan.

Sadly, he had to admit, that he couldn't.

"Hi Seth, how are you today?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty good. Oh, today at Market Basket, Mark went to give this man his cake, and dropped it on his head! And I mean it was a mess! So He went, and made him another. He also gave him half-off."

She laughed. "Poor Mark."

"Hey buddy, I've got no idea who Stephanie is, but you need to wake up." The voice called again.

_Stupid voice! I'm busy!_

"Seth. It's time to go." Selena said, smiling at him.

"Ten more minutes."

"Seth…You don't have ten minutes to waste." Selena said low tone.

"If you don't wake up now, it may be too late." He looked back at Stephanie.

"Seth…She's not real. Let it go. Life's passing you up."

He looked back at his younger sister.

"Let's go." He whispered, with one last look at Stephanie.

* * *

"It's about time you got up." A silver haired teen muttered, obviously annoyed.

"What? Where's Selena?" Seth asked, sitting up. He looked around the room. It was a nicely furnished room. Everything looked extremely expensive. His sheets were a royal purple and a bright gold.

"Where am I, and who are you?" He asked, staring into a pair of aqua eyes.

"Riku. This is Disney Castle. And why do you want to know about Selena?" He asked, his eyes drilling into Seth.

"Because she's my sister. And I have every right to know where she is. Now, are you going to tell me?" He stared right back.

Riku nodded. He understood. Seth's fever wasn't the natural kind.

"I'll tell the king that you're awake." Riku murmured, heading for the door.

"What about my question!" Seth asked, practically screaming out his annoyance, to the whole castle.

"He can answer that for you."

* * *

"We're almost there!" Sora cried out, more with relief than pleasure.

"Oh, good." Selena, said. She had lost her enthusiasm three hours ago.

They shuffled into the city, thirsty, and tired. Selena went to a stall in the market place, and got them some water.

"Thanks, I needed that." Sora gasped, after he had a cool drink.

"Let's go."

"Huh? To where? We're here right?" Selena asked, confused.

"We have friends at the palace. I'm sure you can study there."

"Oh, okay." She followed them. She took in the sights. The market place was huge! They had everything, from weapons, to silk fabrics.

She was admiring one piece in particular, when she heard a loud flapping.

"Hey Iago!" Sora called out cheerfully.

"How's it going?" The red parrot asked, landing on Goofy's shoulder.

"Eh? Who's the girl?" Iago asked, studying Selena with interest.

"I'm Selena."

"So, you finally found yourself a girlfriend Sora! Well congrats!"

"No! Selena isn't…" Sora started, but was interrupted.

"I'll go tell Al!" He called, flying away.

"Great…" He muttered, embarrassed.

"No big deal, we'll just keep going, and tell them the truth." Selena said, trying to remain cheerful.

"Yeah, right!"

* * *

"Hey, Megan! Did you hear that!" Pat whispered into a walkie talkie.

"No, did you?" Her voice sounded crackly over the radio.

"The parrot thinks that that Sora-kid and your sister are bf, and gf! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I won't have it! Sora's mine!" Izzy called through the radio.

"I'd say it was time we move, don't you?" Pat asked.

"Not yet. Haven't you ever heard of "Divide, and Conquer"? Wait until Selena's alone."

"Alright."

* * *

Walking towards the palace, Selena got an eerie feeling.

"Guys?" She asked.

They all turned to look at her.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"I feel like we're being followed."

"Aw, you must be feeling sick, or hungry." Donald said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm dead serious guys!"

"I think we would have felt it by now." Donald, said turning around. "Now let's go."

She sighed, and shrugged.

Once at the palace, Sora quickly explained that Selena was a magic user, not his girlfriend. And Jasmine was taking Selena to the archives.

"Sorry about that Sora, I really thought…" Iago started.

"Hey it's okay, but no more jumping to conclusions okay?"

"Deal!"

"So Sora, things are pretty quiet, but there are a few heartless roaming around. You wanna go get rid of them?" Aladdin asked, smiling.

"Sure! Let's go!"

* * *

Selena was amongst millions of scrolls, all with magic abilities. One in particular seemed good to use around here. Sandstorm.

She had relaxed a good deal now, and was even enjoying herself.

There was a rustling. Selena put down the scroll she had been looking at.

"Hello?" No answer. Suddenly, Selena didn't feel so safe. She picked up the map Jasmine had given to her.

The archives were one big maze, made for the purpose of, out of all things, hide-and-go-seek. Jasmine had had it made that way when she was little.

And since it was so big, one needed a map to get out. In was easy. Out was not.

She had just reached a dead end. Turning around, she saw three figures.

"Pat! Izzy! Megan! Where have you guys been!" Selena asked, relieved.

Pat stepped forward. "Selena, we want you to join us. We are working for the winning side. You're on the losing one."

"What? No way! And what exactly are you doing?"

"We're going to rule all the worlds." He said simply. "And if you're not with us, you're dead!" As he said dead, his wolf shirt, and jeans changed to black pants, and a white shirt. His brown eyes were now a vibrant red, his brown hair, black, and he had sprouted demon wings.

Megan and Izzy walked up beside him. Megan's grey "American Cutie" Shirt and jeans changed to a short black dress with red lace on the bottom and on the straps. Her Blonde hair went white, her green eyes a blood red, and sprouted black angel wings.

Izzy's pink "Kiss Me" shirt and pink pants changed to a red and black ballet dress, red being the main part, black being the trim. Her blue eyes went bright red, the brightest of them all, her blonde curly hair went white, and she sprouted demon wings.

Selena's eyes grew larger as they sprang at her. She stood there, glued to the floor. It took all of them, piled on top of her, to wake her up.

She pulled away, and threw a wave of air at them. Then dropping down, like Merlin had taught her, she whispered to the ground.

Patrick had sent the air back at her, but she had dropped, and it had just missed her.

Suddenly the ground shot up at pat, and sent him flying into the ceiling. Swinging herself up, Selena flung a wave of water at Megan. Megan dodged, and tried to bomb dive her, but Pat fell on top of her.

Izzy then flew up in the air, Megan grabbed her hands. Swinging her around in the air, Izzy then sent Megan hurtling into Selena.

Thinking quickly, Selena threw an air ball to slow her down. So it was weight that fell on top of her, instead of force. Plus it hurt Megan just as much, as it did her sister.

Pat, now on his feet, pulled out a black staff. Selena's mind couldn't register it, in time. He accumulated a large amount of darkness at the tip, and let it fly.

Selena was unprepared. It sent her into a shelf of books. She groaned.

She had been hoping to keep them alive, but it didn't look too good for her.

Summoning up all her courage, Selena started to spin. Using air to hover off the ground, she picked up as much speed as possible. Dust from books, long unused, swarmed to the tornado like bees to honey.

The trio stared in wonder at the mini sand storm that had been created. After getting it started, Selena pushed her way towards the three. Pat sent another orb of darkness at it, setting it off balance. But at the same time, it flung dust into there eyes, and mouths.

Megan created a dark portal, and disappeared. Izzy soon followed.

Pat growled angrily. "You'll get it! Just wait!" He called out, as he dark portaled away.

Tired, and heart-sick, Selena sat down, and sobbed. Why did things have to work out this way? Why did her own sister betray her? Where were Seth and Corey then? Where they on the wrong side too? Was she simply having a bad dream?

Right about then, she didn't care. Life was cruel.

* * *

Sora stared at the sky, surprised at what he saw.

"It's raining!" He exclaimed.

"In Agrabah!" Aladdin asked, surprised.

"Sora! Aladdin!" Jasmine called out from a distance. She was wearing her brown cloak. She disliked to be seen as royalty out in the public places.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"It's Selena! I found her in the archives. The whole place is a mess. And she's sitting in the big middle of it, crying, and she won't tell me what happened. Sora, Donald, and Goofy, you guys have known her the longest. Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Alright, c'mon guys."

"Wait a minute Sora! You'll need the map. And could you ask her about the rain? It might be helpful if it stopped." She said, handing him a map.

"We'll look into it." He said, and then ran off.

* * *

When they found her, she kept her back to them.

"Hey, you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sounded the same. But Jasmine had found her sobbing. What was wrong here?

Carefully sidestepping a scroll, Sora bent over a small imprint in the dust. It was too small for anyone of them. And too human like to be an animals.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got carried away with the attacks. That's all." She said her back still turned from them. Sora looked down at the foot print, then back up at her.

"Lookout!" He yelled.

Without warning, Selena whirled around, and flung a large water wave two inches away from Sora.

She stared at him, in confusion. Her eyes widened, and she turned away from him. But it was too late. He had seen her tear-stained cheeks.

"What do you want?" She asked, somewhat coldly.

"I want to know what happened. You didn't do this, not on your own."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Sora asked, taking a step closer.

"WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A HINT! JUST…Just…just go away!" As she screamed, the wind sent the scrolls on the floor into Sora's face.

While he was distracted, she made a mad dash for an exit, not bothering to grab a map. When Sora could see again, he saw that Selena was gone.

"Can you guys finish cleaning this mess up? I'm going to find Selena."

"Your funeral." Donald said, picking up a scroll.

Looking for someone who was a magic user, and didn't want to be found, turned out to be a big challenge. Not that the maze helped any, but he managed to finally find her. She was in a dead end section, and sitting on top of the shelf.

"I never knew you were a cat. How'd you get up there?" He asked. She didn't answer.

"Guess it doesn't matter…" To Selena's great surprise, Sora started to climb using the shelf as a ladder. He sat down next to her.

She refused to move, or to look up at him.

"Look, I know you're mad at me. But I have a right to know what happened in here. That's all I want." Sora said, trying to meet her gaze.

After a few minutes, Sora jumped down.

"I'm…" He started, but Selena interrupted him.

"Hang on. I'll tell you. I'm not the only person from my world. There are three others. My little sister and my two younger cousins were here. I think they've been following us."

"But what do they have to do with this mess?" Sora interjected.

"They attacked me…"

"What?"

"That's how the mess came to be. I fended them off with magic. But that's not what I'm worried about. Pat… invited me to help them rule all the worlds. And they have drive forms! I don't have mine yet…"

"Whatever that is, but right now, I think we'd better leave. And could you stop the rain?"

"What?"

"It's raining, could you make it stop?"

"Oh… Sure." She walked to a window, and muttered a few words, and after a second, the skies cleared.

"Thamks."

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers, BlackDragonofdarknessflames, and, moon eclipse shadows.

Thanks! Hope that this was better than my last few. Well Tell me how I did!


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty then, you asked for more, so you got it! A Big thanks, and batch of cookies to BlackDragonofdarknessflames, and moon eclipse shadows! Thanks so much! Well, here it is.

* * *

Seth stared in disbelief, at what he saw. What Riku had called a king, came up to about his knees, had two big ears, and a tail.

His name was Mickey.

"So where's Selena?" Seth asked, regaining his composure.

"What makes you so sure that she's here?" The king asked, calmly.

"I… I don't know how to explain it, but I can feel it. Please, where is she?"

"She's with a boy named Sora. Where? Who knows? But don't worry; she'll be safe with him." The King replied.

"What do you mean? Who knows, but don't worry! YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, RIGHT NOW!" He screamed. He was sick of being out of the loop.

"All right, I understand… I sent her with three people. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They left to go see other worlds, so that Selena can learn magic. I didn't know that you were related to her. If I had, I would have at least waited for you to get better.

And for that, I am sorry. But now I need you're help. I need you and Riku to find out what kind of threat we're up against."

"Threat? I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Other worlds? And who is this Sora?"

"You have too many questions…" Riku said, shaking his head.

"I guess we better start with Sora. Sora is the key-bearer. He wields the key blade, and is a skilled fighter. If anyone can keep your sister safe, it would be him. Donald is the court wizard. And Goofy is the royal Captain. No explanation needed.

"Other worlds. There are other worlds, and you can get to them using a Gummie ship. These worlds are different from the ones we're used to. As for the threat part… All the worlds are in trouble. How? We don't know. There's someone new working for the darkness.

You and Riku have to find out whom."

Seth pondered the situation. This mouse was telling him, that he had to find out what was threatening the lives of millions, with this person, he barely knew. What could he say?

"When do we leave?"

* * *

"Where to next?" Selena asked, staring out the window.

"Atlantica!" Sora smiled proudly.

"Tell me…What's it like?" She asked.

"Just wait and see. It's awesome!"

Selena nodded, and continued to stare out the window. She heard a small belch. Then another. And then she heard one so loud, and large, it made the ship shake.

She whirled around to face the guys. Donald and Sora both fell over laughing.

"Way to go Goofy!"

Selena just shook her head. Why were all males so disgusting? She wondered to herself. She wasn't really in the mood to wonder about that though. Staring out the window, she let a single tear fall. What was going to happen to the others?

True they had attacked her, but she couldn't find them guilty. Not yet. Not without proof. Who knew why they did it? Or was she just being stupid? Was she making one of those mistakes that Leon had warned her about? And why on earth did she always second-guess herself?

And when would those boys stop burping? Never. That was an easy question. The others weren't so easy sadly.

Suddenly the Gummie ship jerked, hard. Selena groaned as her head hit the window.

The boys found it hilarious, and were laughing there socks off.

"Oh be quiet!" Selena snapped. The ship jerked again. This time, Selena landed on Sora's lap. They both turned red. Donald was having a fit.

"Button your beak! It's not funny!" Sora snapped. Selena had given up on talking some sense into him. It was useless.

The ship jerked yet a third time and they were all sent flying. Then the lights went out.

"Gee, this is great." Donald muttered, no longer laughing.

"What world are we on?" Selena asked.

"Let's find out." Sora said, walking towards the door.

As soon as Selena stepped out, she gasped. Everything was dark and creepy. There was a full moon.

"Oh, Halloween Town." Sora smiled.

Donald quickly changed there appearance. Sora's clothes went black, with white on his shoulders. His hair became a darker shade of brown. A pumpkin mask hid half of his face. He also had pointed teeth, and bat wings.

Donald had become mummified. But part of his mid-section was missing. It was pretty creepy.

Goofy looked like Frankenstein's pet. With a screw in his head, patched up overalls, and a sharp pointed nose, with a tiny pumpkin on the end of it.

As for Selena, She had a black dress that came to her knees, with princess-cut sleeves and silver bracelets, on her wrists, and ankles. Her hair was down, and the same shade as Sora's. She wasn't wearing shoes, and she had a pair of cat ears, and a tail. And to complete the whole look, she had a pair of black angel wings, and fangs.

"Wow." She murmured, looking over her new clothes.

"Let's get going. Maybe Dr. Finklestien could help us fix the Gummie ship." Sora suggested, as they walked towards the foreboding gate. Selena shivered. They walked in to the middle of the town.

"We better find the Dr. and Sally. She might be able to teach you about potions." Sora said, as they passed a pile of walking goo. Ghosts swirled all around Selena, making her jump five feet in the air. That wasn't the weird part. She hissed loudly, and hovered in the air.

"Selena what's…What are _doing_?" Sora asked turning around. Donald and Goofy turned around too.

"It's your wings." Donald observed.

"Gosh, I didn't know that you could fly. A-huck." Goofy said, staring at her.

"Me neither Goofy. Not until now anyways. I thought that they were just decorations. I wonder…" Sora muttered.

"Wonder what?" Goofy asked.

"I wonder... can I fly too?" Sora finished.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Selena asked.

"I'm not sure I can. How did you do it?"

"Here." She offered him her hand. He took it, and Selena flew as high as she could.

"Flap as hard as you can." Selena called to him. Flapping was hard. He flapped his wings as hard as he could. Suddenly, Selena let go.

He stared at her in disbelief. Sora could feel his body fall towards the ground.

"Sora!" Selena screamed. "Fly!"

But he couldn't. He couldn't flap his wings. Right before he hit the ground, a wave of air caught him, just in the nick of time.

"Are you alright!" Selena asked, carefully descending from the sky.

"Yeah…I think so…" Sora murmured.

"What were you thinking!" Donald asked, angrily. "You could've killed him! Are you nuts!"

"Donald…" Sora started, but was interrupted.

"I bet your working with those little demons you call your family!" He accused. There was silence.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself!" Donald asked, loudly.

Bending her knees, Selena launched herself into the air, flapping her wings as hard as she could.

"That's right coward! Fly away!" Donald yelled after her. "Humph. Good riddance!"

"Donald! If you think that Selena is so bad, then prove it!" Sora said.

"But, she dropped you!"

"I think it's a training method. It's supposed to give me a sense of urgency, so that I'll try to save my tail. The problem is that I haven't figured out to make them move fast enough. So you just sent Selena away for nothing." Sora finished.

"Oh…I guess we better find her." Donald said.

Selena flew over to the graveyard. Flying was fun, it made her feel untouchable. She swooped down onto a tombstone. She didn't have anything to do with the trio. Getting off the tombstone, she looked at what it read.

Axel

Selena sat next to the monument.

"Look, I realize I don't know you…But I don't think you would mind a little company. I'm Selena. I'm feeling a little blue. See, my family is suddenly against me. Then I messed up, trying to teach Sora to fly. And now…I'm alone. I never thought I'd be this alone in life.

What am I supposed to do? I mean, I want to believe that my sister, and cousins are still good. But I'm not so sure. I'm also worried about my two older brothers. What if…What if they're on the wrong side too? And what am I going to do if they are?

Will Sora and the others back me? Even though Sora could've gotten hurt? Guess I talk too much… How about you?" She asked.

No answer.

"Well… I wish I could do something more for you. This is all I got." She whispered, placing her hand on the ground. A small red rose appeared where her hand was. She smiled softly.

Suddenly fire shot up from the small rose and it burned. She stared in disbelief. In place of the rose there was a miniature chakarm on a chain.

Picking it up gingerly she fastened it around her neck.

"Thanks, Axel…" She whispered.

Then she spread her wings and flew towards the town square.

"I feel real bad for what I said…" Donald murmured.

"Well don't worry; you'll get your chance to apologize. Soon, I hope. The ship will be done soon." Sora Said looking up at the sky.

To his surprise, there was something up in the sky.

"Hey guys, you think that could be Selena?" He asked.

"Let's go!" Goofy said, chasing it.

"Megan to pat. I'm reeling them in." Meagan whispered into the radio.

"Good. Now just bring them to the spot. X marks the spot. See ya then." He answered.

Megan smiled. This would be fun.

Sora and the others ran after the thing in the sky. They didn't even think that they were being led into a trap. Idiots. The three little demons would kill them.

True to his prediction, the three had been ambushed. And they were on the loosing end.

"Let's go." The hooded figure whispered, impatiently.

"Wait. Look at that." The second whispered back, pointing at a fourth flying figure.

"Who knew she was such a skilled fighter?" The first laughed. They watched as Selena swooped down, and pulled Sora into the air, weaving and dodging the other three flyers. She then threw Sora into the air. He had a stiff pair of wings. But he managed to glide, flapping at certain points.

Selena was skilled in the sky. Where she lacked in magic, she more than made up for with flight.

She dive bombed Pat. Then she grabbed Izzy, and flung her into Megan. Pat took Selena out, using a sphere of darkness.

The hooded figures were just about to strike, when something surprising happened. Two chakarms appeared out of nowhere, and Selena grabbed them. Her hair became a fiery red, her dress changed to a red Mexican-style dress. She lost her ears, tail, and wings.

"Holy cow…"

"I second that emotion."

They watched as Selena ripped through the three. Whipping around, Izzy stabbed her with a knife. Fire shot out of the ground. She sent all three packing.

"Maybe there's nothing to worry about. She seems to be able to care of herself."

"Yeah…Let's get to work."

After the fire died down, Selena dropped the chakarms. They disappeared and her miniature chakarm reappeared around her neck.

"What was _that_?" Sora asked, running over to her.

"A magic form. Or a drive form. Whatever you want to call it." Selena murmured

"But where did it come from!" Donald asked impatiently.

She looked up at him. "I went to the grave yard. It's a long story, and it takes a _lot_ to pull that off. If you don't mind, I'd like to take a rest."

"Oh…I'm sorry, for yelling at you. You were only trying to help. I didn't mean to question you." Donald said, giving her his best sad look.

"I forgive you. I'm all too happy." She smiled at him.

* * *

Well, there it is. I wanted to make a small tribute for Axel. Anyways, Sethy will disappear for a bit. Riku too. Sorry folks, it's just the way it is. So who's your favorite person from my family? I'd like to know. Well, all that's left to say is read, review, and, as always, enjoy! 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here's another chapter. Here's more about the darker crew. Yep that's right. Pat, Izzy, and Megan. I think it's time to learn more about them.

* * *

They each dragged themselves to a chair. Pat set down the magic stick. He looked bored, and tired. Izzy had a pouting look on her face. She hated to lose to Selena. But Megan, she was mad! Her sister now had a magic form! And what were _they_ doing, while her sister got more powerful? Nothing!

"We need to get stronger!" Megan yelled at Pat and Izzy.

"What for?" Pat asked, looking more bored than before. "Selena can't do much to us. She's just a silly little girl, trying to use magic."

"Yeah, what do we have to be worried about?" Izzy asked.

"What do you think the boss is going to do when he finds out that we messed up again? What are we going to tell him?" She asked angrily.

"Tell him nothing!" pat said, rolling his eyes. "Tell him… Tell him we need better weapons, to defeat her!" Pat smiled.

"Good idea!" Izzy said, with an evil smile. "And Sora!" She sighed dreamily. Pat, and Megan merely rolled there eyes. They were used to Izzy's so-called "love" for Sora.

"You three! Report!" The disembodied voice boomed.

"She got a magic form, and she knows how to use it. Sir! We're going to need more power to defeat her." Pat said, flinching at the response.

"This is a disaster! You three have failed me again! Fine, I will give you more power. But at a price. Your new weapons will cause you some pain to make."

Pulling there wings off the darkness molded them into new weapons. Pat's wings turned into a dark key-blade, a lot like oblivion. But instead of a blue crystal, there was a red one. Pat screamed with pure agony. He stared at the key-blade in wonder. It suddenly attached to his back, and became his wings again.

Izzy's wings became a pouch full of black Shuriken. Her screams were of pain, were earsplitting. Then she had her wings back.

Finally, it was Megan's turn. Her angel wings became a sword. The blade was black, with red Latin circling around it. Megan had never felt so much pain in her life. She went deaf from her own screams. Then she got her wings back.

"Now go."

They did as they were told, too scared to complain. Once they were in the comfortable living room, Megan took out her scrying bowl. They were in Atlantica.

"Well, we better go…" Pat said nervously.

"Whatever, Mr. Leader." Megan said, setting the bowl aside. "We need a plan."

"Let's go find Sora!" Izzy suggested.

"Cut it out. Both of you. Now, let's see… I know! We'll take down Donald, goofy, and Selena. Leave Sora for Izzy. Izzy, you take out Goofy, I'll take Donald. And Megan…" He paused for dramatic effect.

"Yeah, I know…I get Selena." She said quickly. "But isn't it dangerous to keep the key-bearer alive?" She asked.

"Not if he's a heartless." Pat said, giving them an evil smile.

"Let's go."

* * *

Selena knew the guys thought that she was being really weird, but they would live. Swimming with fins was more fun than she had ever dreamed. She couldn't get over it. Now she was racing, Sora, and the others. The results were mixed, not that Selena really cared right now. For some strange reason, she was on cloud-nine.

"Gosh Selena, you're super-happy today, A-huck!" Goofy pointed out, as they were swimming towards the palace.

"Yeah, what gives? Yesterday you were so…dark, and quiet. Today, you look…like a whole other person!" Donald pointed out.

"I have? Oh, well! I'm just having fun! I've been thinking about something that my Step-dad use to tell me. He'd say, "Lena, your good stuff!" He once took me to his dale Carnegie graduation. One of the big things they'd say was "If you act enthusiastic, then you'll become enthusiastic." It's silly, but it really works! I guess I've basically been thinking about the good things about my family."

"What was the threesome like before we came along?" Sora asked.

"Well, Megan's always been a little violent. Trust me. I lost count of how many times she's seen jaws. But not like now. She loves music. She's definitely a social person. Pat…I'm not really sure. He loves video games. Roonscape is his favorite. Not really a social guy. Izzy, gee…She's always loved things girls her age do. Total girly-girl. Fairly social. We used to all hang out together at our grandma's house. We'd do all sorts of stuff together, and we had loads of fun." She sighed at the memory.

"What about you?" Sora asked.

"Me? Well…I love music. And singing. I'm good at writing. I like to draw… I _can_ be social, but I'm not always. Just depends if I know you or not." She shrugged.

"Sora, we better get going, and find that key-hole." Donald pointed out.

"Yeah, Selena, better find someone to talk to about magic. A-huck."

"Kay, see you guys latter!" She called swimming away.

* * *

Things were too perfect. Selena was on her own, now Pat and Izzy only had to get Donald and goofy away from Sora. Selena was swimming her way. Megan frowned. She was singing.

She couldn't wait to shut her up. She used to love to hear her sister sing. Before all this chaos. Now she hated it. It reminded her of how things had changed between all of them. She prepared to jump out and attack, when she heard what her sister was singing.

"It's been one week since you looked at me,

Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry",

Five days since you laughed at me,

Saying "get back together, and come back see me",

Three days in the living room,

I realized it was all my fault but I couldn't tell you,

Yesterday you forgave me,

But it'll still be today before I say "I'm sorry."… I forgot the rest." She murmured.

Megan shook her head. That was so like her. Then she started to sing "Breakaway" By Kelly Clarkson. She had just gotten to "And if I'd end up happy.", when Megan jumped out of the seaweed.

"Megan!" Selena said surprised, then got in a fighting stance.

"Relax sis, I don't want to fight. I want to ask you something." Selena didn't move. Despite her sister's words, she wasn't sure.

"Go ahead. I'm listening." Selena said, her eyes unwavering.

"Why do you stay with Sora? Honestly. Why would you choose his side, instead of ours?" Megan asked. She seemed sincere enough.

"Because, I have to fight for what's right. I know that this is what I have to do. Even if I have to fight you."

"But why? Isn't it painful?"

"More painful than you know. But something's are worth the pain. Doing what's right is one of those things."

"I see…What about your dreams?" Megan asked, her eyes pleading.

"That seems okay. Unless you're sacrificing others to get what you want. Are you?" Selena asked, looking straight at her.

"Yes…" Megan said in a small voice. Then she cried. "I'm so sorry, I made a big mistake. There's still time though! Sora needs your help! And Donald, and Goofy! Pat and Izzy are going to turn Sora into a heartless, but you can still save him! You can go save Goofy, and go get Donald. Then you'll have to find Sora, and fast! If you don't, they'll turn him into a heartless! Hurry!" Megan yelled pulling her sister the other way.

"What about you?" Selena asked. "When Pat and Izzy find out, what'll happen to you?"

"Umm…I won't last long. Unless…I'll be your spy. I can tell you what's happening with the two."

"No! I won't let you do that, it's dangerous! Too dangerous!" Selena said.

"Yeah, well…Ohh, It's not your decision."

"That's what you used say. And maybe it's true, but I'm intervening. You're coming with us."

"I can do this Selena! Really! And if you blow my cover, you've murdered me." Megan looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"Alright, but call me if it gets too dangerous."

"Deal."

They swam as fast as they could, in the direction of Sora and the gang. They didn't stop even when other merpeople stared at them. Once they reached about the spot where they had parted ways, Megan waited for about a minute, while Selena went swimming as fast as possible towards where Goofy was supposed to be, according to her sister. Megan would follow in a minute, screaming at her like a maniac. It was supposed to make it look like Selena had gotten away from Megan.

When she reached where Goofy was, he was on the loosing side. But he was okay. As a turtle, all he had to do was pull himself into his shell, and for, the most part, would be safe. Izzy, had his shell in her hands, and was beating on it with a shuriken.

"Come out, you coward!" She screamed at the shell angrily.

"Hey! Leave Goofy alone Isabelle!" Selena said, hitting her with her mid-night blue fin. Grabbing Goofy, She swam towards the place where Donald was supposed to be. Megan was right in front of her and Izzy behind her. Swimming under Megan was a fairly easy maneuver.

It took all the speed she had to stay in front of Megan, and Izzy. When she found pat, he was about to strike Donald again. The poor duck looked like Pat had been beating him for hours.

"Leave him be! Take on a real magician!" She called, whipping a fragment of ice in his direction. He blocked it with his key-blade.

"Some Magician." He laughed. "You're so bad you couldn't take on the duck, much less the three of us!" He pointed to Megan and Izzy, who were just catching up.

"You'll pay for your insolence!" Pat sneered. "Yeah!" Izzy added.

Selena knew she was in for it. They wanted to murder her. And she was on her own. Grabbing Donald and Goofy with one arm, Selena Threw as much ice as possible at Pat. He blocked most of it, but he did get hit a few times. He growled in pain. He came at her, and she evaded him, nearly getting hit by his key-blade. Twisting and turning, she hit him here and there, but was more trying to run than to fight.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain, as Izzy threw a shuriken into her back. The pain shocked her long enough, that four others joined the first on her back. Dizzy with pain, Selena lashed out, and created a whirlpool. Something hit her head, hard.

Everything went black.

* * *

When Selena came to, her head throbbed so hard she her whole body shook with the dull pain.

"Sora! Your friend's awake!" A female voice called.

"Hey, you okay?" Sora's voice came, though it was hard to register it.

"Sora? What happened?" Selena managed through the dull pain.

"We found you…Can you see okay? You aren't focusing." Sora pointed out. He sounded really worried.

"No, not really…" She murmured. "Wait! What happened to Donald and Goofy? Are they okay!" She asked, sitting straight up.

"We're fine, A-huck." She heard Goofy say.

"And Donald?"

"I'm right here!" Donald said.

She relaxed. "Oh good…What happened?" She asked.

"First things first. Donald." Sora said.

"CURE!" Selena could see everybody now. Sora was sitting right next to her; Donald and Goofy were standing next to him. And there was a fourth person, sitting at the other side of the room. She had fins like the rest of them, a teal color, and purple shells. She had red hair, blue eyes, and a nice smile.

"Who are you?" She asked, though not unkindly.

"I'm Ariel. You must be Selena. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Selena smiled.

"I want all the details about what happened, after we help Ariel. We have to find a sea witch named Ursula. She's got the trident." Sora explained the rest while they were swimming, about how Ariel gave her the trident, and why it was important to get it back.

They swam towards the grotto. Selena grimaced. The sea witch's magic was overwhelming.

"Hey, you okay?" Sora asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay…I just feel magic, and sorrow. Up ahead. It's the strongest I've felt since…never mind. But trust me, it's strong. Be on your guard." Sora nodded. Good. He trusted her. That would make it easier to tell them about Megan.

"Let's go." Sora said swimming to the entrance. It wasn't too bad at first. A little tacky, but okay. Suddenly there was a moan. Selena looked down. On the floor were living plants. One grabbed her arm, and moaned loudly. Another grabbed Ariel. She screamed, and pulled away.

Selena looked at the pitiful thing. It was scared, and sorry.

"What are they? Heartless?" Sora asked, confused.

"No." Selena said looking at the plant. "They're, or were, mer-people. They want us to leave."

"Ursula must have done this." Ariel said, with a look of concern in her face.

"Hello dears…Have you come to join this miserable group?" Ursula's voice came.

"We've come to stop you!" Sora said, pulling out the key-blade.

She laughed an evil laugh. Selena stared at the octopus-woman, as she swam over to them. She nodded to Sora, and the others, and then she used every single spell, she had ever learned. Sora, Donald, and Goofy, fought with all there might. Selena was starting to worry. Those pet eels were of her's were really hurting them all.

Suddenly, she got the idea. The eels were going down! Making a whirl pool to distract Ursula, Selena grabbed an eel. Well, she tried. He hissed, and called out to his "Mommy". She became dizzy with pain, an affect of Ursula's blast.

She couldn't remember much after that, other than someone grabbed her arm, and dragged her out of the grotto.

"Selena!" Sora yelled, shaking her roughly.

"I'm not deaf! Don't yell it hurts." Selena retorted.

"Sorr…" He was cut-off by a huge Ursula. She laughed deeply. Then tried to blast them all away. After fighting her, and earning a couple of cuts, and lots of bruises, they swam to Ariel's grotto. Selena smiled as Sora locked the key-hole.

"What's your world like?" Ariel asked, turning to Sora.

"Yeah, sorry about lying to you."

"Oh, it's okay. So many worlds I want to see, I know I'll get there some day."

"Some things never change…" Sebastian said, shaking his head.

"Good luck Sora, Selena, Donald, and Goofy. Come back and see us." Ariel called as they swam away.

* * *

"Man… I didn't learn any magic from this world." Selena murmured.

"Ah, it's okay. Look what I found in Ursula's grotto." Sora smiled, holding up a white book. It had a gold border around it. She took the book, and flipped through the pages with the utmost care.

"Whoa! Thanks Sora, there's a lot I can use from this. But… We need to talk. All of us."

* * *

That's a chapter. Sorry it took longer than usual to post. I've been playing KH2, so there it is. Any ways, Thanks to my reviewers, BlackDragonofdarknessflames. Well, hoped you liked it! 


	7. Chapter 7

Got another chapter folks! A big thanks to BlackDragonofdarknessflames, glad you like it! And thanks for the help! Time to see what happens.

* * *

"So what's up?" Sora asked, casually.

"I need to tell you about what happened in Atlantica."

"Oh yeah, you promised to explain what happened." Sora Smiled.

"It started after I left you guys. Megan showed up. But… She didn't attack me. We talked a bit, and she wanted to redeem herself. So I agreed to let her spy on the others. She's not evil, not anymore…"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was!" Sora asked, staring at her.

"She'll call me at the first sign of trouble." Selena answered calmly.

"No, no, no. I mean agreeing to that! Talking to her! Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, who knows what sort of trouble she could cause us?" Donald added.

"Gee, guys! As if I don't know all this!"

"Then why did you do it?" Sora asked,

"Because I had to!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Well, what do you know! You've never had a family! You don't understand!" She screamed, more sharply then she meant. Sora looked like he had just been slugged.

Selena couldn't stand to argue anymore, and left. One side of the Gummie ship served as Selena's room. Really all it was was a small corner, with a curtain. It only added to her pain. She flopped down on the sleeping bag, and pulled out the key-chain her older brother Corey had given her. It was a cougar claw. She pulled it to her heart, and suppressed a sob.

The only thought she had as she drifted to sleep was, "If only I could talk to Sora again, and try to

* * *

explain…"

Selena found herself in a most unusual dream. She was wearing a long flowing white gown, with silver embroidery. Her hair was down, but a cool breeze was blowing it pleasantly away from her face. She was standing on a wall above the sea, the moonlight made her dress look ghostly.

"Selena?" Sora's voice came. She turned around just as he was coming up. He was still in his usual clothes, but his blue eyes seemed so much brighter than normal.

"Hey, look I'm sorry about blowing up at you. That wasn't right." Selena said, as she sat down. He sat next to her.

"Me too. I just don't understand…why would you choose to believe her? After she attacked you, I think you should be a little more careful."

"Agreed, but I can't give up. Not yet. Sora, I trust her because of the look in her eyes. She's scared, and sincere."

"But, how do you know for sure?" Sora asked, looking at her with concern.

"You know when something's wrong with your friends, right? It's the same thing, only stronger…much stronger." She said with a far-off look in her eyes.

"What's being in a family like? You get kinda sad when you think about them."

"Well…It's just that I miss them. I remember all the good times, and it hurts to think that they've changed. A family is like… like your best friends. If someone hurts you, they're there to protect you. They love and except you, no matter what. Not to say that they'll stand for you doing something wrong. But they give you something the rest of the world won't."

"And what's that?" He asked intent.

"Love and acceptance that's unconditional." Selena sighed. There was a long silence. The breeze played with her hair, blowing it in her face, hiding her face from view.

"Selena…" Sora trailed off, not knowing what to say.

* * *

When Selena woke up she jumped to her feet. Had the really done all that? She had to make sure. She brushed her hair, and threw it up into a ponytail. Quietly, she crept out. Donald and Goofy were asleep. Sora however, was wide awake. She wasn't so sure anymore. What if it hadn't happened? Would he still be mad? It was a risk she was going to have to take.

"Sora?"

"Did you…Err…? Did we, have that dream?" He asked, looking up hopefully at her.

She nodded. "Yes I think we did…Do you think we could do it again?"

"Who knows? But…It was nice. And, I want you to know… While I don't trust Megan, I _do_ trust you. So, I'll back you."

"Thank you." Selena whispered, too happy for words. Her heart thumped hard with the joy she felt.

"In the meantime, we're headed to Traverse Town. Yuffie and Aerith should be happy to see you."

"Yeah… It'll be good to see the others. I want to talk to Merlin too."

"That's right; he has to evaluate your magic." Sora smiled, absent mindedly.

"…"

"Tell me about your brothers." Selena looked up in surprise at him.

"Well… Corey, he's hard to read. He's the oldest. He can make anyone laugh. He and Sethy get along. And although he's annoying at times, you can't help but like him.

Seth, he's a social butterfly. I can't count all the places he goes to in a day. But one thing's for sure…Girls are crazy about him. They'll be staring at him, while he's just beeboping along." She laughed.

"What?" Sora asked.

"One time, we went to dairy queen. One girl was on break, and she stared at Seth. Then she turned to me, and gave me an evil look. She thought that Seth was my boyfriend or something. It was really funny."

He grinned. "Yeah… Do you think that they'd be okay? You traveling with m...us!" He turned red. "Us… Do you think that they would mind?" Sora asked, seriously.

"Sure! Why wouldn't they be?" Selena smiled.

"Dunno. Just wondered…" The only noise was the clicking and whirring of the Gummie ship.

* * *

"So you think that Megan's a traitor?"

"Yes, she's spying for Sora." Maleficent said, petting her crow.

"And Selena is with Sora?"

"The king's lackeys as well." She answered.

"Hmm… Perhaps, _I _need to talk to her."

"No, we must wait. We must make her feel alone, then re-extend the invitation."

"You're right, but why don't we simply hurry up the process? I dislike waiting. Besides, we _still_ don't know where Seth is."

"True. Which is why we must wait. After we find him, then the pieces will fall into place. As for Meagan… Let Selena believe that she is helping them.

In the meantime, we need to talk about getting Kairi's heart back. She's a crucial part of our plan."

"What about Sora? And this Riku?"

"Sora must be disposed of, as soon as possible. Riku… I think he'd make a suitable bodyguard, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Good, now let's get back to your training." She said, turning to the door

* * *

"Seth?" Riku asked.

"Yes?" He answered, looking up.

"I think something's happening. I had this strange dream…"

"What was it about?" Seth asked, putting more sticks to the fire.

"Selena." Riku murmured. Seth's head shot up.

"What? Are you serious?"

Riku nodded. "She was in a white dress, dancing in this palace. There was some kind ball, and sora was there too."

"Hmm… This could force us to play our hands sooner than we had anticipated. We need to make sure that this shadow doesn't get close to her."

"Agreed, but with Sora, don't you think she'll be okay?"

"Who can say for sure? I can't. We have to watch, and listen."

They both fell into a long silence. After all, they had exhausted every topic, on which they could talk about. From nuts, to politics. They knew a lot about each other. To Riku, it felt like they had known each other for a long time. He liked that. He also liked this boy. They were both trying to protect someone they cared about.

Suddenly, a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Seth asked, jumping to his feet.

"That need not concern you. Riku, I want your help." The hooded man said to the silver haired teen.

"With what?"

"Protecting someone who's true powers have yet to be awakened. I believe you know her quite well." He said, turning to Seth.

They looked at each other. Riku saw the look in Seth's eyes that meant to proceed with caution.

"Alright. But we'll need a name."

"Ansem. Ansem the wise.

* * *

Megan's heart beat faster as Maleficent passed her. The disembodied voice had always been her. Only now did she make this known. It creeped Megan out to no end. Next mission, she would tell Selena.

"You!" The tall woman said, turning her gaze to Megan.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Come with me." She said, walking towards a back room. Megan shivered, and followed. The back room had always been off limits. Not that any of them wanted anything to do with it. The room was lit by a green flame, illuminating the otherwise dark room. Maleficent closed the door behind her.

"Sit." She said, in a sweet voice. Megan did so.

"Now, down to business. There has been a report that says that you're giving our secrets to Selena, and Sora. I of course, have to ask, is this true?" Her voice was still pleasant, and sweet.

"No Ma'am."

"Now, it's okay. If you have I understand your thoughts. I won't hurt you dear, if that's what you're worried about. I want to let you in on a secret. But this report puts a damper on it." She said, sadly. "I need to know the truth."

"I see…Yes, I let Selena go…" Megan said, somewhat shyly.

"Why?"

"I…I didn't want to hurt her…"

"It's a good thing you didn't. Selena is in trouble. That boy Sora is heading down a dangerous path. He has stolen her heart, and she'll follow him no matter where he goes. Not that it's her fault. Sora has stolen your sister away from you. We must bring her back to her senses. I need your help." She turned to Megan.

"Unless we act quickly, Sora will take her away from you!" Maleficent said, looking really worried. At first this tall dark woman scared her, now she felt that every word was true, and sincere.

"I'll bring her back! That boy will pay!" She said angrily.

"Yes, good. I will give you powers beyond your imagination. Patrick and Isabelle will do as you ask them. They are at your command." The evil laughs filled the air.

* * *

Sorry to keep you hanging, but that's how I work. Blame it on inspiration. Anyways, Chapter seven is up! Yay! This is great! Well, you know what to do. 


	8. Chapter 8

Here we go again! I'm making this one super special, because 8 is my favorite number. Well, a got a batch of cookies for BlackDragonofdarknessflames, and moon eclipse shadows

I appreciate your reviews. And I hope that others who read this will enjoy it! Any who, Chapter 8!

* * *

Selena stared out the window. Donald, Goofy, and Sora were having another burping contest. Sighing, Selena chose to ignore them. Her thoughts turned to the dream that they had shared. Merlin might understand it. Though, she wouldn't tell anyone else. It was there little secret.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Sora smiled down at her.

"Hey, we're going to have a contest, wanna join?"

She stared at him blankly. "I think not. Girls aren't in to who can burp the loudest."

"Oh, no. Not burping, silly faces." He grinned. "Please say yes!"

"Why not?" She shrugged, and walked over to others. They all sat in a circle. Donald bent his beak down, stuck out his tongue, and hissed like a snake. Goofy took his fingers, and pulled his mouth in an awkward expression, and crossed his eyes. Sora put on the biggest, creepiest smile Selena had ever seen. Selena smiled, crossed her eyes, and wiggled her eyebrows. They all burst out laughing.

_How odd…Back at home, I probably wouldn't have done all this._ She thought, with a smile.

Sora gave her a grin. "The next stop is Olympus." He announced.

"Cool… Do you think Megan will be there?"

"For sure! Maybe even Corey, Seth, and Riku!"

"And the king!" Donald added. "I wonder what this world will be like…"

* * *

Megan frowned. Pat and Izzy weren't much to work with. However, she had Sora thinking that she was on his side. That was something.

"Alright, Patrick and Izzy, you two will take Selena away from Sora. Then, we'll kill him."

"Excuse me, but haven't we tried this before?" Pat asked.

"Yes, we have. But this time, we'll take them by surprise. It's the last thing that they will expect." She tightened her fist.

"That _loser_ stole away one of our own! He took my sister, and your cousin! He _must_ die!" Megan let the dark feelings she felt overpower her.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Selena sighed, as Sora came stumbling over. He was worn out, and looked like he had been fighting for thirty years. Donald and Goofy didn't look too good either.

"Here." She said, giving them something to drink. Sora nodded gratefully, and took it. Donald snatched it away.

"Thank you." Goofy said smiling.

"You're welcome. Hey Sora, while you guys get rid of the heartless, and win the tournament, I'm going to look for Megan."

"Okay, be careful." He said, smiling as she left.

He wished that she would stay, and watch the fight. He was still uneasy about her trust in Megan. Plus, He wouldn't mind having the chance to show off.

_Oh well…I'll still have the trophy to show her._ He thought, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

* * *

Selena groaned at the staggering amount of heartless. She had already killed a whole bunch. Why weren't they in the tournament? She could feel her powers draining. Magic took a great deal of energy, and Selena didn't have much left.

Suddenly, a small shadow heartless jumped on a bandit. Selena stared in confusion, as it ripped out the bandit's heart, therefore destroying it. Running up to her, it tossed her a potion. She drank it, without hesitation.

Once all the other heartless were gone, the little shadow jumped up on her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" She asked. It sat there, and blinked at her, as if it belonged right there.

"You're a strange heartless. Do you intend to stay there?" It blinked.

"Okay then, but you need a name."

"Selena!" Megan's voice came. She whirled around to face her.

"I've been looking all over for you! Sora sent me for you! There's big trouble, he asked me to get you out of here. C'mon!" She said, creating a dark portal.

Selena looked at the coliseum with worry.

The shadow hissed at Megan. "Liar!" Its voice sounded like a whisper, only louder. It crouched on Selena's shoulders.

"No, wait!" She said, before it could attack. "Please, don't hurt her. Let's go help Sora!" The shadow nodded reluctantly.

"But he told me to get you away from here!"

"So? I'm going to help him."

"Look, if you love him _that_ much, then you'll do what he wants. And he wants you to leave, _now_!"

"I beg your pardon?" Selena said with shock.

"You heard me! Don't deny that you love him!" Megan's anger was growing steadily. Selena was at a loss.

"Megan…where's Pat and Izzy?"

"Wha…What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe you!" Selena screamed. "You _lied_ to me!"

"But…you'd do whatever he asked, without question." She tried to justify herself.

"No, I wouldn't! I trusted you, and you lied!"

"Selena…"

"Get out of my sight." Selena said, turning away. "Go, I don't have time for you, and your lies." She said, running off towards the coliseum.

* * *

When Selena reached the arena, the fight was already over. Cloud was sitting on the stone steps, moping. She sat down next to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" He got up and started to leave.

"What were you trying to do?" Sora asked.

Cloud sighed, and turned to face him. "Hades told me that if I got rid of Hercules, then he would help me find my light."

"I'm searching too."

"Don't ever lose sight of it." He said, walking towards the exit. Suddenly he stopped.

"Hey Selena, right?" She nodded.

"Don't give up on your family." Selena watched him go, too surprised to speak.

* * *

"So, she lied to you?" Sora asked.

"In short, yes…"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

The two were sharing another dream. They still met on the sea wall, but Selena looked normal now. Sora's eyes however, were still bright blue.

"Umm… Sora?" She asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yes?"

"While I was looking for Megan, I met up with this heartless. It has a mind of its own, and fought right along side me! He talks too! Pleeeeeeeease, can I keep him?" She asked, giving him her best smile.

"After what happened with Megan?"

"That means I need a bodyguard for when I'm alone. He's small, sweet, and really great!"

"But what makes you so sure?"

"Sora, please don't. I realize that I was wrong with Megan."

"Exactly."

"Hey! You said you trusted me! What happened to that! Is it gone, just because I made a mistake?"

"No! I just…I just wanna make sure, that's all. Look, when we wake up, I'll take a look at it. Then I'll let you know what I think. Deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

"You have failed me for the last time!" Maleficent yelled.

"Please, we can do better!" Megan pleaded.

"No! You have failed!" The tall woman said, throwing the three into the small dungeon room.

"Have you guys ever thought that we were on the wrong side?" Megan asked, after Maleficent had left.

"Yeah…" Pat murmured. "But I wanted more power… Maybe, I had more power before this mess started…"

"Maybe…" Izzy started. "Maybe Sora won't make me happy… Or falling in love…"

"And maybe an adventure isn't all that…Not when you lose what's most important to you…" Megan added bitterly, at the thought of how Selena had left her hurt.

"You know? Here's how I see it…More power isn't the answer. Because it's how you use it that makes you happy." Pat said, sighing. "Too bad it took me this long to figure it out…"

"And Falling in love doesn't make you happy either. I should wait for _true_ love…" Izzy muttered.

"Guess it's my turn…What good is an adventure if you lose the people that matter the most to you? Well it isn't. And I hurt Selena and myself in the process." She said tears of regret swelling in her eyes.

"Hey… We'll get out of this place, and get this mess straightened out." Pat encouraged.

"Yeah…" Izzy added.

* * *

"Oh thank you Sora! You won't regret this!" Selena said, giving him a quick hug.

"You're…Welcome?"

She laughed, as the little shadow took up his position on her shoulder.

"Now…For a name…" she said looking at him.

"How about Blackie? Or Mid-night?" Sora suggested.

"Bug or squash?" Donald said, as he disliked the small creature.

"Nah… I know! Blade. That's his name." Selena announced proudly.

"Cool! I like it. We're almost to Traverse Town!" Sora said with a smile.

"Gosh, don't you think he might get lost? He looks a lot like the other heartless." Goofy said looking at Blade.

"You're right. We need something to distinguish him from other heartless. But what?"

"A collar, with a leash?"

"Donald! Stop it! A collar is good idea. The leash however is a bad one, and you know it." Selena said, searching for something that work for a collar. She found some white clothe, and managed to turn it into a collar. She slipped it over his head. It was a little loose, but it wouldn't slip off.

Satisfied, Selena began to play with his antennas. Blade didn't seem too interested in that and went about exploring the Gummie Ship.

Selena sighed. Soon she would be with her old friends. When she had left, she had expected to bring back Megan, Corey, or Seth with her. Megan no longer cared about her family. And she had no idea where Corey or Seth were. They could be home, playing Halo, while the two sisters duked it out. They couldn't imagine how lonely she felt. Even with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Selena still felt alone.

Why did it have to be her? Why was she the only one who stuck with the light? Why did fate choose her? She had tried to bring her sister to light. _But I can't_ she thought bitterly. _Megan has chosen her path. I can't change her mind; she has to learn the hard way._ She thought looking out the window.

"Two munny for your thoughts." She jumped, and realized that Sora had been sitting there the whole time.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking about anything." She said.

"You're a really bad liar. I can tell something's on your mind. What's up?" He asked his blue eyes filled with concern. Selena wanted to tell him, but she was used to her own little box. No one went in other than her. She was still uncomfortable sharing how she felt with anyone.

"I was just wondering how everybody's doing. I have a feeling, Aerith, and Yuffie will take me shopping." She laughed.

Sora smiled. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. We'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

Selena was having the time of her life. As she had predicted, the girls had talked her into shopping with them. They were having a lot of fun, and they really liked Blade.

"Okay Selena, fess up!" Yuffie said, nudging her.

"About what?" She asked.

"Oi. You're just as clueless as Sora." She laughed.

"She wants to know if you like him." Aerith supplied.

"Who, Sora?" She asked. They nodded.

"Why does everybody assume that?"

"Someone else thought that too?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah…"

"Who?" Aerith asked.

"…It doesn't matter…"

Aerith seemed to understand, and left it alone. Yuffie however, just had to know.

"Aw, c'mon. Tell me."

"No."

"You sound like Leon. Please."

"No."

"Then, you like _Leon_?"

"No!"

"Then tell me!"

"Fine! It was my sister!" Selena screamed, annoyed by the questions.

"You found your sister? That's great!" Yuffie said.

"No it's not! She's working for the darkness! She tried to kill me, and Sora! I…I just can't do it anymore…" She whispered, as she slumped down a wall.

"I'm sorry…" Yuffie said, looking at Aerith for help.

"Selena…I'm sure we can help your sister."

"No…She's made her choice. But I feel so…"

"Alone?" Aerith finished.

"Yeah…" Selena whispered. There was a silence. Yuffie and Aerith sat down next to her, though neither knew what to say. Blade sat there, as if he was waiting for them to do something.

"I better get going. I need to talk to Merlin." Selena murmured, getting up.

"Kay, see you latter?" Yuffie asked, concerned.

"Yeah, bye. C'mon Blade." She said walking towards the third district.

* * *

"Sora, you need to talk to Selena!" Yuffie said, running up. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had been getting a few spare things for Leon, when the girls had run up.

"Why is she hurt?" He asked, as they caught there breath.

"Yes, but not in the way you think." Aerith said. "She's upset about her sister."

"Sora, why didn't you talk to her? It'll tear her apart if she doesn't get it out!" Yuffie added.

"I asked her, but she said that she was fine. And she seemed fine, so I left it that." Sora said, trying to defend himself.

"Well go talk to her!" Yuffie said, chasing him down the street.

"I'm going!"

* * *

"Hmm… This is a special bond that I haven't heard of in ages." Merlin said with interest. "Have you tried sharing memories?"

"No sir. Why? Is that possible?"

"Of course it is! But if you and Sora can share memories in your dreams, then it's possible that you could even wield the keyblade for a small amount of time! But enough about that. You look down." Merlin said, looking at her with worry.

"I'll be okay. Just tired, the Gummie ship ride was pretty long…"

"I see…Perhaps you need to talk to Sora. He's wandering around in the second district."

"Okay…See you latter Merlin." She waved as she left the wizard's house.

True to Merlin's prediction, Selena found Sora wandering around aimlessly. Donald and Goofy were no where to be found.

"Hey Sora." He looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Yuffie and Aerith said that you were upset about Megan. I just wanna make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine…" She said. Sora nodded, and started to walk away. Oh how she wanted to speak, but she couldn't. It was as if something held her mouth shut. Then she got it. It was fear. Fear that he wouldn't understand. Fear that her concerns would be ignored. _I can't let my fear stop me now. _

"Sora?" He turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'm not okay…" She managed. "I'm not okay." She said, as the tears fell down her cheek.

"Selena?" He asked surprised at her sudden change. "Hey, it's okay." He said, trying to comfort her. They sat against the wall.

"Now what's bothering you?"

"I'm scared. Megan, Pat, and Izzy, all turned to the darkness. What if Corey and Seth did too? What does that leave me with? Divided loyalty, that's what. I'm not even sure I could handle it… What am I going to do? I…I don't know what I want…I wish that _I _wasn't the one who had to do this… I feel…"

"Alone…Yeah, me too. I miss Riku and Kairi. I wonder if they're on the wrong side too. Although, it's to a lesser degree. Look, you _aren't_ alone. I swear I won't leave you, for darkness. Kay?"

She nodded. "Sorry…"

"Don't be. I was getting kinda worried about you. Glad that you're going to be okay. If you need to talk, I'm here." He said with a small smile.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Selena said, out of energy.

"Goodnight."

* * *

"It's time to move out." Seth said.

"Agreed. This thing's about to get out of hand." Riku nodded. They both turned to leave, but Corey loomed in the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Corey, this is madness! I won't go along with it." Seth said, shaking his head.

"Yes you will, unless you don't care about Megan, Pat, and Izzy." He said gesturing towards the door to Riku's left.

"You wouldn't do anything to them." Seth said, boldly.

Corey laughed. "Wouldn't I? Just watch!" They stood next to the window, as Corey used magic to catch the straw that they used for a bed on fire.

Seth stared in horror. Izzy screamed, as it caught her arm, and burnt her.

"Stop!" He screamed. "I'll do it." He hung his head in shame, and defeat.  
"Good…Here's the plan…"

* * *

Yay! I never thought I'd get to chapter 8. Streamers for everybody! This one was a little longer than usual. And a little more moody. Sorry about that. Mood swings stink. Who do you like the best? Corey, Seth, Selena, Megan, Pat, or Izzy.Anywho, hope that you liked it! If you do, review. I'll give cookies! 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm baaaaacckk! You can tell that I've had too much caffeine. Yay! Yep, I'm on cloud 92. No, 93. No, 94! Cloud 99! WEEE! Speaking of nine, Chapter nine! Who knew? Cookies and keyblades for BlackDragonofdarknessflames, and moon eclipse shadows! Right, better keep going!

Selena laughed out loud for the first time in… since she came here. Sure she had laughed, but not whole heartedly. Not till now.

She created a whirlwind, and sent countless heartless packing. Those that weren't smart enough to run were obliterated.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Blade sat on her shoulder, taking everything in, with an intelligent look. Selena stroked his head with a smile. After taking a nap, Selena had woken up with enough energy to take on anything.

The more heartless she got rid of, the more energy she seemed to have. Sweat made her clothes stick to her. Her hair was in a loose pony-tail that a little past her shoulders. With a fierce look, she used her more tiring spells. When they failed to wear her out, she pulled up some water.

Carefully she shaped it into a Chinese style dragon. She then guided it towards a swarm of heartless. She sent it hurtling into the creatures, knocking them left, and right. She then did the same thing, only with fire. She burnt them all to a crisp.

"Yahoo!" She screamed at her victory. There wasn't a heartless to be found. Happy, and finally tired, Selena sat against the wall.

She grinned at Blade. "Was that fun, or what?" He just sat there.

"Wow, Selena…" She looked up to see Sora. She gave him a big grin.

"How's it going?" She asked cheerfully.

"Pretty good. You look like you're feeling better."

"Much, thank you."

"Good…" Sora said, softly. "So you ready to move out?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" She said, getting up. "Let's go!" She said. Leading the way. Sora shook his head. It was if she was a whole new person. But he liked it. He had never seen her so happy before.

"Hey! You coming?" She called out from behind her.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he called following her.

The Gummie ship ride was different. Instead of Selena sitting by the window, she sat with the rest of them. She told a few jokes, and stories. She even faced off against Sora at Halo. Blade seemed livelier as well. He'd run around and attack a string that was in the floor. It gave the rest of them lots of laughs.

"Maybe he isn't so bad after all…" Donald admitted. They all grinned at him. It felt more like a party, then a road trip. Selena's spirits were high, and she was having more fun than the others put together.

Seth sighed looking out the window. He was at a loss. Should he make sure that the others were safe? Or should he stop the whole mess before it got started?

Riku sighed as well. "You did the right thing Seth."

"Really? I'm still not sure…"

"If you had left them to burn in there, do you honestly think that Selena would listen to you?"

"No…But what about Corey's plan?" He asked.

"Selena's stronger than you think. I'm pretty sure of that. Plus Sora's with her. C'mon man, give it a rest. Moping won't help her now."

"True… I just hope she makes it out okay…"

Selena became serous as they stepped on the floating rock. Her lip curled at a smell.

"Gosh, what's wrong Selena?" Goofy asked.

"You guys don't smell that?" They shook there heads. _Must be magic then._

Suddenly out of nowhere, a dark portal popped up. They all prepared to face the trio.

To there great surprise, only one figure emerged. He was a tall teen, with long silver hair, and aqua eyes. Selena was simply confused. Blade however wasn't.

"Riku!" He said in his whispery voice.

"Riku? What are you doing here?" Sora asked, with pure shock.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He said. Then he looked at Selena.

"So _you're_ what this whole mess is about? Gee, you're not even old enough to go somewhere with out an escort." Selena didn't reply. What was he trying to say? She was pretty sure that there was more. More than he was letting on.

"Where's my family?" She asked, with confidence. He studied her with a keen interest.

"How should _I_ know? As for you Sora, thanks for delivering the keyblade." He said, as the keyblade appeared in his hands. Selena could see the hurt on Sora's face, as Riku started to leave.

"Sorry, Sora…C'mon Goofy!" Donald said, following Riku. Goofy gave one last look at them, and followed. Sora fell to his knees.

"Sora!" Selena said, rushing to his side. There was a single tear on his cheek as he sat there. Blade crawled off Selena's shoulder, and went after the others. She didn't call to him. She was more worried about Sora. Blade could handle himself.

"You okay?" She asked, knowing full well that he wasn't.

"Now I know…" He whispered. Selena hugged him tight.

"Don't give up on him Sora. If he's your friend, he'll come around." She whispered, trying not to cry.

"Just please don't cry…" She whispered, close to tears now. "Please, Sora…please…"

She closed her eyes and prayed that she wouldn't burst into tears too. She felt his hand on hers.

"Okay…But promise me that you won't cry either." He said, looking up at her with a small smile.

"It's a deal!" She said, rising to her feet.

She helped him to his feet, and they took another look around. Not much had really changed. They were still standing on a large mass of land that had been ripped up from its original place, and was now floating in the air. However one thing was different. There was a large figure in the distance. It was too far out to make out any details.

"Sora, Look." She said, pointing in the general direction. He nodded, and they were off.

When they got closer, they realized that he wasn't human. He was a beast, taller than any human, with a fierce look on his face. Sora wasn't the least bit frightened; Selena on the other hand, wasn't feeling so brave.

"Hi, are you looking for something?" Sora asked.

"Yes…I'm here for Belle. Those things took her. I _will_ find her, and I won't leave without her. I came to fight for her." He said.

"Us too. Let's go together." Sora said. Beast merely nodded.

Then he frowned. "Neither of you have weapons."

At that moment, Blade came running up. He was carrying a wooden sword, that was too big for him. Beast crouched, ready to attack.

"Wait!" Selena cried. "He's not like the others! He has fought alongside me for the longest time it seems…Please don't hurt him." She pleaded. The beast nodded.

Blade ran right up to Sora, and handed him the sword. It was about the right size for him, even though the keyblade was a better fit. He smiled at the little creature as he climbed up on Selena's shoulder.

"Thanks Blade. I owe you one." Blade flicked his claws in a strange gesture.

"Well, we better get going." Selena said running towards the castle.

"Wait!" Donald called out to Riku. "I _said_ Wait!"

"I didn't _ask_ you to follow me. _You're_ ones who need the keybearer. Besides, you probably should leave." He said, walking up a flight of stairs.

"No way!" Donald said, exasperated. "Though I must say, it was easier to follow Sora. And to think he thought so much of you."

"I didn't ask for your opinion either. Now shut up!" He said, walking even faster.

Megan and Pat were going over new plans for escape. They were even more scared now. Izzy had been burnt by some unnatural fire. Izzy was resting in the corner, while they tried to dig a tunnel.

Suddenly there was noise outside the door. Quickly, Pat and Megan sat on the hole, and tools. In walked a young man with long silver hair. That wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that he had the keyblade.

"Took me forever to loose those goons." He muttered. "Get going. Donald and Goofy are somewhere in the castle. Don't tell them that _I_ let you go. Get going, now." He said, pushing them out the door.

They didn't hesitate. They scrambled away, and had just gotten to the stairs, when Megan squealed.

"Corey! I'm so happy to see you!" She said, running over to him. He looked at her with contempt. She drew back, as if a snake had bit her.

"Get back in the dungeon. Now!" He said, his eyes flashing with a strange anger. Megan was too scared to disobey, same as Pat and Izzy.

He glared at Riku. "As for you, it's time to put the plan into motion. Bring me Seth." Riku nodded anger in his eyes.

Selena stopped, uneasy. The beast kept moving. Sora noticed she had stopped, and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked. Selena said nothing. Fear gripped her stomach. She thought that she was going to throw up. She simply couldn't speak. Sora seemed to understand. He walked next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, no matter what's ahead, we can handle it. I won't let you fall. And I know that you won't let me. We can do it. Together." He said, smiling at her.

She nodded. "Let's go…Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm pretty sure Corey's here."

"What? Are you sure!"

"Yeah, call it a sense. My sixth sense…Who knew I had one. But trust me, he's here. Seth too. I couldn't be surer."

"We'll have to on our guard."

"Yeah…Let's go."

As they walked through the castle, they lost the beast. Selena could hear this song. Not really a song, more like a whisper. Blade heard it too. His grip tightened slightly. Coming up to the grand ball room, Selena and Sora were shocked at what they saw.

There stood three figures. The first was Corey. He was in a black cloak, all his features were darkened, and his eyes were a red color that mad Selena shiver. On either side were Seth and Riku. They too wore black cloaks, although there features were the same. Riku looked angry, Seth looked sad, and Corey looked creepy.

"Selena, you finally made it. The keybearer, you have my thanks for bringing my sister here safely. We've been worried to death about you Selena. We knew that you were in good hands, but we couldn't help it." He said smiling.

Blade hissed. Selena didn't believe Corey either. When he was truly happy, his dimples showed. Right now, it was as if he didn't have any.

"When did you become schizophrenic? As far as _I_ can tell, Seth and Riku seem to disagree. You aren't happy." She accused. "So what do you _really_ want?"

"You misunderstand me. They are merely upset about what happened to Megan, Pat, and Izzy."

"What happened to them?" Selena said, worried. Sure she had been mean to Megan, but that was because she had been hurt. She regretted lashing out. All out of pain and fear. Fear that she had lost her sister.

"Oh, there was a small accident. But don't worry, they're fine." He sounded so causal. She stared at him with anger, and confusion. Blade jumped on Sora's shoulder. Sora looked at her. She looked at him and nodded.

"Sorry Corey, I need more than that."

"There's nothing, honest. Now let's give the keybearer his party. Selena, I need you to come with me. I'll take you to see Megan." Her heart leaped. She wanted to apologize to her, but she was scared of what Corey was really planning. _Oh Sora, I wish that you could hear me._

"Sora! As Nat share. Wat da ya thank? Shad I? Lak far yar frands. As handle Corey. Ya ga and fand Kairi." Selena said, hoping the others wouldn't understand what she was saying. True to her prediction, no one understood a word she was saying. Sora, Corey, Seth, or Riku. Blade's antennas perked up.

He nodded, and said in his odd tone. "As andarstand. Ya Stap Corey. A'll halp Sora."

"Gaad. Ga." She said, walking over to Corey.

"Well, let's go." She said impatiently. Sora stared at her gaping at her.

"As ba acky. Ask Blade." She said, following Corey up a flight of stairs. "Good luck…" She whispered as both Blade, and Sora disappeared behind her. _I hope I make it out alive…_

Sora watched her go, feeling leery of the other two. He was angry that she had left, with no explanation. Blade knew what was going on, but he didn't. Not to mention that Riku had the keyblade. Suddenly He saw the sorrow in Riku's eyes.

"Get going. Get out of this castle, before it's too late."

"No. I'm not leaving without Selena, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy."

"What can _you_ do? Without the keyblade, you're nothing."

"Don't you see Riku? I don't _need_ the keyblade. My friends are my power."

"Your friends who dumped you?"

"They had things to do. I know. Call it _my_ sixth sense. I'll fight with my heart, for them!" As he said it, the keyblade appeared in his hand. Just then, Donald and Goofy came running up.

There was an unspoken trust, and happiness at being together again.

"Your heart? What can that weak thing do?" Riku asked.

"I get it!" Seth said, speaking for the first time. They all turned to him.

"Look, no fighting. We're all on the same side. None of us want the darkness to come to the worlds, right?" Seth asked. Slowly they nodded.

"Good. Selena has a big role in it. Trust me. Corey wouldn't tell us exactly what that was, but I'm positive that she's a big part of it. He's trying to isolate her. Then, she'll crack from loneliness." Seth said, shaking his head.

"We have to help her!" Sora said.

"But first we have to find Patrick, Megan, and Isabel. He's locked them dungeon. They'll join us to help Selena. Let's go." They nodded.

To Sora's surprise, Seth wasn't a bad swordsman. He had been learning from Riku, and was now quite good with a sword. They made there way to the dungeon, killing heartless as they went.

When they opened the door, they found three scared kids. Sora saw there pitiful condition, and felt sorry for them. No one deserved this. Megan was the bravest. She walked over to Seth, and hugged him hard, crying.

"Please tell me that you're not with Corey. Please."

"Don't worry, I'm not. But we need to help Selena. Corey's got her." Megan nodded.

"We'll help. We've done enough wrong. It's time to start doing things right. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Can you forgive us? We did you wrong, and attacked you."

"It's cool. Just, don't do it again. Now I wanna figure out what Selena and Blade were saying. Any idea as to what she was saying?" They all sat there, and thought about it.

"Maybe Blade could tell us." Riku suggested. The little creature hopped off Sora's shoulder, wrote in the dirt what she had said. Then began to change the letters out. Seth got it instantly.

"Oh, I get it! She simply used an "a" sound in the place of "e", "i", "o", and "u", except with names. To baffle a curious listener. Wonder where she learned that…Guess it doesn't matter. So what she said was: Sora. I'm not sure. What do you think? Should I? Look for your friends. I'll Handle Corey. You go find Kairi."

"To which Blade replied: I understand. You stop Corey. I'll help Sora." Riku continued catching on.

"Good. Go." Megan finished. It made perfect sense now. Selena planned to stop Corey, while they rescued Kairi.

"Let's hurry up and get Selena. Kairi shouldn't be too far from Corey." Pat suggested.

"Right! Move out!"

Selena shivered. She could sense the evil here. But also something else. A beautiful light, fighting against the darkness. Corey led her to a balcony that showed all of hallow Bastion.

"Look at this! You could rule all of that!" Corey said, waving his hand dramatically.

"Excuse me, but this world is dead. Drained by the darkness. And this is what will happen if you try to harness the darkness." She turned to him. "Corey…You've changed…"

"I've gained more power over my life. And over others as well." He flashed a cruel smile.

"You have too. Look at you Selena; you've got magical powers, a good life, and the keybearer dangling at your fingertips. I can give you even _more_. Selena, meet Kairi." He said, as two neo-shadows carried, a girl about her own age. She had short red hair and blue eyes. She wore a short black sleeveless under-shirt, with a white tank top on top. She also wore a purple mini-skirt with shorts underneath. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Kairi?" Selena whispered, in shock. Then she ran over to her.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Selena shook her a little. Although she had never met the girl, Selena felt that they had something in common. Whatever that was, Selena didn't know. Maybe it didn't even matter.

"She's lost her heart…What a pity…" Corey murmured.

"Lost it…Or was stolen?" She asked, turning to her older brother.

"It's true. But _I_ didn't steal it. Sora did."

"Right… Cut to the chase." She said, impatiently.

"Join me. Seth has."

"No. Way. Never!" Selena screamed, grabbing Kairi, and making a mad dash for the balcony. She flung herself over the edge, taking Kairi with her.

"Selena!" Corey yelled after her.

As Selena fell, she grabbed Kairi. She was enjoying the fall. Whispering to the wind, Selena waited for it to shoot her up. Five seconds latter, she was shooting up. It then caught her just before she fell again. The wind continued to push her up until reached one of the side towers.

The moment she hit the ground, she ran down the stairs. She had flung Kairi on her shoulder, and was running for all she was worth. Her heart hurt, but she chose to ignore it.

Selena had just made it down the stairs when Corey and a heap load of heartless came running towards her. She stood her ground. Selena pulled a spell from her head, and sent a fire dragon at Corey. He put his hand right trough it, making it disappears.

Selena sent an army of dragons at him, all failed to hit there mark. She then used the basic magic methods to set him off balance. He fell on the floor.

Corey got up, laughing. Selena's eyes grew wider.

"It is I, Ansem, seeker of darkness." He said, as Corey's body disappeared, and a man with long white hair, tan skin, red eyes, and an evil smile, took his place. He looked up as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Seth, Riku, Pat, Izzy, and Megan all came running up. Ansem smile grew even larger.

"Ah…The keybearer."

"Look, whoever you are, give Corey his heart back!" Selena said.

"First give the princess her heart back."

"What…"

"Don't you see? Kairi's heart lies in you."

"Kairi's in me? There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" Sora said, summoning the keyblade.

"Sora! You need to seal the keyhole first!" Seth yelled.

"Not that that will do you any good. The keyhole isn't complete…Not with Kairi's heart. However, if you do nothing it will erupt out of control. Your only remaining option is to free her." He said, summoning his own keyblade.

"Go on." He encouraged. "Place this into your chest, and free her."

"Release her." Sora gripped the keyblade.

"Sora? Don't!" Donald and Goofy yelled.

"Yeah man, don't do it!" Pat added.

"What good are you dead?" Megan asked.

"Yeah!" Izzy said her eyes big and round.

"Sora… please don't…" Selena whispered.

"You guys can handle the rest." Sora smiled, as the keyblade appeared in Selena's hands.

"No!" Sora put it right trough his heart. Selena ran as his body fell.

"Sora!" Selena screamed. She held her hands out to catch him. The instance he touched her, he disappeared. She fell to her knees, and let out a sob.

"No…" She whispered. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kairi. Her eyes were filled with sorrow also.

"So you've awakened at last princess. The key hole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over."

"No!" Corey's voice came. "I won't go along with this! I won't hurt them! Selena, Kairi, run!"

"Bu..." Selena started, as Donald and Goofy pulled the girls away.

When they had reached a safer point, they stopped.

"Let's get on the Gummie ship." Donald said.

"No. We have to seal the keyhole." Kairi said.

Selena turned to see a small heartless. Blade walked up to it, and sat there. Selena's head was confused, but her heart knew.

"Sora?" All heads turned in her direction.

"What?" Donald asked.

"That can't be him!" Megan said, in confusion.

Selena didn't even listen. She walked over to the heartless.

"Sora…Please come back…" She whispered, hugging him. Suddenly, she felt two arms hugging her back.

"What!" She heard Seth yell.

"Thanks Selena…" Sora whispered. She let go of him.

"You're welcome. But don't _EVER_ scare me like that again!" She said.

He laughed. "Aww…Your no fun! C'mon." Sora said, leading the way.

When they reached the keyhole, they could hear Belle say: "The keybearer is no longer…"

"No longer what?" Sora interrupted. They all walked up. Sora was in the front, Selena and Kairi on either side. Same for Donald and Goofy, one on either side. Then came the threesome, followed by Seth and Riku, who brought up the rear.

"I'm right here. And I'm the only one who can stop it."

There you have it folks! In my opinion, this wasn't as good. However, I hoped that you liked it. oh, and I DO realize that I have no rulers, but it messed up on me. Stupid thing. Anywho. I give cookies to reviewers. I _need_ reviews! I take ideas, but you have to review! Kay? Got it memorized? (Sorry…I've been waiting to use this for a while. ) so if read this, **_REVIEW!_**

Okay?


	10. The Final

Well folks, time to move on! I'll give cookies at the end. Here it is!

Flashback: "But the keybearer is no longer…" "No longer what?" Sora interrupted. "I'm right here. And I'm the only one who can stop it.": End of flashback.

"Sora! Please seal the key hole!" Jasmine cried.

"You got it!" he said running towards it, only to be met by a huge heartless.

"Look!"

"It's huge!" Suddenly, it disappeared. In it's place stood, Leon, Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith.

"Cid to the rescue! Ha ha!" Cid laughed.

"Sora! Close the keyhole!" Leon yelled.

"Uhh, right!" He said, sealing the keyhole. There was lots of applause.

"Sora, you did it." Leon high fived him.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came in Cid's ship." Yuffie answered.

"This was our childhood home. Long ago, when the world was attacked by darkness… People believed that the philosopher Ansem died to protect the people in the battle against the heartless. But in reality, Ansem was the one who _created_ them." Leon explained.

"During his research on the heartless, he lost his heart to darkness. And his body as well." Aerith finished.

"That's why he took Corey's? Where did he go!" Selena asked.

"Into the dark abyss."

"All right! Let's go! I'm gonna go get rid of Ansem, and the heartless once and for all!"

"And then things will return to the way they should be!" Goofy added.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sora asked, looking at the others.

"Well tell him you're sad guys!" Yuffie said.

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separate again."

"Which means we, won't see each other again." Sora supplied.

"Even the Gummie ship probably won't work." Leon added. "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Yuffie said with a smile.

"Yeah! You're right!" Sora smiled.

"I get a kick out of how naïve you are!" Cid laughed.

"Say what?" Sora asked, annoyed. "Let's go." He said turning to the rest of the gang.

"Wait." Seth said, looking at the others. "I think Selena, Megan, Izzy, and Kairi should stay behind. Who knows what we'll face."

"Yeah."

"What?" They screamed in unison.

"No way!" Megan said hotly.

"You can't leave us behind!" Kairi said flustered.

"We can fight!" Megan yelled.

"Besides, we've proven ourselves as experienced fighters!" Selena put in.

"Yeah!" Izzy added.

"If we stick together, we'll be fine." Kairi said.

"Sorry guys. We can handle it. Stay here." Riku said, walking off.

The girls were unhappy at being left behind. Izzy and Megan had huddled together, talking. Kairi and Selena sat in the corner opposite of them.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Kairi asked, trying to make conversation.

"Who knows? Probably world domination." Selena said with a smile.

Kairi laughed. "Let's beat them to it!"

"Okay, I want Travers Town and Atlantica for starters."

"Alright, I call…" She was interrupted by the younger kids.

"Are we just gonna let the guys get themselves killed?" Megan asked.

"Or, are we gonna go after them?" Izzy finished.

"Oh, I don't know…They might get mad…" Selena said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, we might get in trouble." Kairi added, catching on.

"That would be bad."

"No _telling_ what they'd do to us."

"Torture us for weeks."

"With worry."

The two older girls looked at each other, with smiles, and the same plan.

"Sounds good!"

"Yeah let's go!" They said jumping to there feet running in the direction the boys had.

Izzy and Megan fell into step behind them, grinning at the joke. They laughed as they ran to find the guys.

When they reached where the Gummie ship should've been, they realized, it was gone!

"That was a _bad_ idea. What if the whole planet fell apart on us? How would we get off this rock?"

"Well…It's not that bad… Now is the time to brainstorm." They all sat there, thinking about what they should do.

"Hey! We don't _have_ to be there to help them. If we believe in them, that they'll bring Corey back, and that'll be okay, then they'll be fine." Kairi said, smiling.

"You're right. I just wish there was more we could do…" Selena whispered.

"Man! These heartless are killing us." Sora said, resting the keyblade on his shoulder.

"I'm worn out already!" Goofy added.

"Hey, what's this?" Sora asked, looking at a strange beam of…something.

"Is it smoke?" He put his hand into it. The scenery changed to Traverse Town.

"It's Traverse Town!"

"And there's Atlantica!" Donald added.

"Looks like a prison for worlds…" Seth murmured.

A door caught Sora's eye.

"What's this?"

_Be careful…_

"Huh? Donald, did you say something?"

"Nope."

"Strange…That voice was so familiar…"

_Beyond, there is no light to protect you._

_But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all._

"Here we go."

_Remember, you are the only one who will open the door to light._

Slowly, Sora opened the door. A white beach stretched out before them. The waves pushed, and pulled onto, and off of shore.

"This is…" Sora trailed off, thinking of all the memories he had.

"This is our island!" He whispered in awe.

"You guys _live_ here?" Seth asked, staring at him.

"Yeah."

"I wish we lived in place like this…no darkness to separate us…" Seth said.

"Hey, we'll get Corey back. Then we'll go pick up the girls and go home. We'll be laughing about this in a week." Riku grinned at him. Sora nodded, and put a hand on his shoulder. Donald and Goofy came up, and smiled at him. Pat just shrugged.

"Somehow, I doubt that. But let's go." He said head down.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Donald yelled. "No sad faces! Do what we do!"

"You gotta smile!" Sora added.

"Be silly!" Goofy encouraged. They all made the weirdest faces they could think of. The other three shook there heads, and laughed.

"That's it!" Sora gave him an even bigger smile.

"C'mon." They walked around a bit when suddenly, there was a voice.

"This world has been connected…" They turned, searching for the source of the voice.

"Tied to the darkness…" It continued.

"Soon to be completely eclipsed…"

"There is so very much to learn." Suddenly, the wave's peaceful pattern was disrupted.

"Look! The ocean's turning black!" Donald jumped, as the ground cracked. Up ahead, they could See Corey.

"Take a look at this tiny place." He said his back turned to them.

"To the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison, surrounded by water." They stopped at about twenty yards.

"And so was this boy. That is why he chose darkness." Ansem turned towards them.

"Corey!" Seth yelled. _We need you. Selena does, Megan, Pat, Izzy…Me…_

"Don't bother, he can't hear you know. His heart belongs to the darkness from where it came from. All worlds come from darkness, and end in darkness. As it is with all hearts…"

"Dude! Cut to the chase!" Pat yelled. The six found themselves standing in darkness.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds- Kingdom Hearts!"

They stared at the nutcase, now attached to a huge heartless.

"Every light must fade every heart return to darkness!"

Selena's eyes jolted open. She could no longer feel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pat, or Seth. She had been using magic to feel for them, since she had a strong connection with each of them. She couldn't track Riku, or Corey. Her heart sank.

"I lost them." She announced. The others looked at each other, worry in there eyes.

"This is bad…" Megan said, looking at the others.

"Pat…" Izzy said quietly.

Kairi also looked upset.

"We _can't_ give up!" Selena said, knowing full well how they felt. But her heart couldn't handle it. It wouldn't.

"There must be something…Blade!" Selena closed her eyes in concentration. The others grouped around her. Her eyes opened.

"Help me!" She commanded. Kairi put her hand on Selena's shoulder, and looked down at her. Selena looked up at her, they both nodded.

Izzy and Megan did the same. Selena closed her eyes, and continued.

"Blade…Sora…Seth…"

"And now your hearts will return to the darkness from whence they came!" Ansem yelled, laughing loudly._ It's over…_ Seth thought.

"You're wrong! That's not the hearts true essence at all!" Sora yelled. Seth looked up at him.

"The heart may be weak, and it may even give in. But I've learned…That deep down, there's a light that never goes out! Without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts…is **_LIGHT_**!"

There was a blinding light. After, a scream the light disappeared, and Ansem was gone.

"That's what's _really_ in everybody's heart. I know it." Sora said.

"Let's close the door!" Pat yelled. They all pushed, but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't move!" Sora yelled, getting a little discouraged.

"Don't give up!" Corey called from the other side of the door.

"Corey!" Seth yelled. He nodded to Riku, and ran inside the door. Riku followed.

"We can do it, together!" Seth said.

"You can't leave me behind!" Pat yelled, running after them.

"Look at the heartless!" Donald yelled. As he said it, King Mickey destroyed it.

"You're Majesty!" Goofy yelled.

"Now Sora! Let's close this door." Mickey yelled.

"But what will happen to the rest of you?"

"Don't worry; they're will always be a door to light."

"Hey Sora!" Riku called. Take care of Kairi."

"And watch out for Selena." Corey said. "And tell her I'm sorry."

"And Megan." Seth added.

"And Izzy." Pat said, grinning. "In short, take care of the girls."

"Uhh…Right. Let's close this door." Sora said, pulling the keyblade over his head, and locked the door. Suddenly Sora saw Kairi. He ran over to her.

"Kairi!" She looked up at him.

"Sora!" The little piece of sand she was standing on moved. Sora caught her, before she fell.

"Kairi! I'm going to keep looking for Riku. He's with…"

"I know. Selena told us. She used Blade as her eyes when she lost you boys. Go find him, and bring him home… oh, and Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"She really likes you." She said, loosing her grip on his hand.

When Selena saw Sora coming up with only, Donald, Goofy, and Blade, her heart sank.

"Sora! Kairi dis…" she stopped short at his sad expression.

"What's a matter?" She asked concern in her face.

"Destiny Island is whole again, Kairi's safe, and the door to darkness shut. The bad news, Corey, Seth, Riku, Patrick, and the king were on the other side when I closed it." He sighed.

"I knew that. Sora, I'm going to look too. And don't _even_ try to stop me." Selena said, giving him a playfully stern look.

"What about us?" Izzy asked. "Our powers are gone." She added. Megan nodded. It was then that Selena noticed they're clothes were normal again. The only thing that hadn't changed was there hair, which was still white.

"I think it would be best if you stayed with someone…" Selena said, thoughtfully.

"How about Jack, in Halloween Town?" Megan asked, hopefully.

"I don't see why not. Shall we ask him?" Selena smiled.

"Yes!" They chorused.

"Let's go then."

Izzy and Megan had been dropped off, and now it was just the five of them. They walked on a dirt road, the sun beating down on them, physically, and mentally. They all sighed. Suddenly they spotted a yellow dog.

"Pluto!" Donald yelled.

"Gosh, what's that in his mouth?" Goofy asked.

"That's the king's seal!" Donald exclaimed. Pluto looked up at them, and ran.

"Hey, Wait!" Sora yelled, running after him. Donald and Goofy followed. Selena shook her head, and looked at Blade, who was resting on her shoulder.

"Shall we?" She asked him.

"We shall!" He said in his strange little voice.

"Hey wait up!" Selena called, running after them.

Yippee! It's Chapter 10! And also, the start of a new adventure! Next story will continue the tale. If you liked this, read the next one! And since I didn't do this before, BlackDragonofdarknessflames, and moon eclipse shadows I give to you, Cookies, pizza, pretzels, and Three Keyblades each! Also, if you have any ideas, let me know. Well, till later!


End file.
